Sleeping With the Enemy
by people-alwayz-leave
Summary: I wake up in a cold sweat and he is nowhere to be found. Shaking, my hands find my stomach. No knife, no blood. It was all a dream. I sigh as I fall back onto the pillows. Every time I hoped it would be different. Every time it ended the same. Sarkney
1. Everytime

**A/N:**_** So this idea just came to me while I was working on some updates for my other pieces. I don't own ALIAS or anything affiliated with it. Slightly OC**_

I don't remember ever being thankful for the cold. And if I ever had been, never so much as now. I tug on the turtleneck sleeves to bring them further down my arms. Vaughn appears beside me and places his hand on the small of my back, kisses my cheek gently. Suddenly I feel the urge to scream. "How was Milan?" Of course he would have to ask, he always asks. "Fine." I respond, hoping my tone will let him know I want no part of this conversation. He nods, pretending not to notice. "Good. That's good." I smile at him placatingly. "Yeah." I start moving towards my desk when he grabs onto my wrist. I flinch with my back to him.

When I turn around, any signs of the pain are gone. I'm smiling. Story of my life.

He places a chaste kiss on my lips and I wonder what's gotten into him. He just grins at me and walks to his own desk. It isn't possible for him to know. Is it?

"Briefing in five minutes, Agent Bristow." I nod towards the voice. I have five minutes to try to collect my thoughts. I'm trying to finish my report. For some reason I just don't want to. Don't get me wrong, it was never my favorite part of my job, nor any agent I ever knew. But today I just flat out didn't want to do it. "Syd." Vaughn's voice breaks through my thoughts. For some reason it just irritates me. "What?" My voice comes out impatient and I'm not even sure why I'm snapping at him. "Are you alright?" I noticed his forehead wrinkled more when he was concerned. I never noticed how much it irked me. "Fine." The same curt answer from this morning. "The briefing's starting." I nod and move to follow him. He tries to take my hand, I pretend not to notice and look to Dixon at the head of the table.

"Alright, now that we're all here." The briefing droned on for half an hour. Another target, another top secret piece of information, another life at my hands to take. For some stupid piece of information.

I walk into my apartment and start shedding my clothing. By the time I'm done, I'm in my room searching for something more comfortable. I see the bruises that litter my arms, legs, neck, and even some on my back. And then the events of last night comes back to me. I shudder as I remember every detail. I try to shut those thoughts out and then I feel it. Someone's in the apartment with me. Instantly I start to reach for my gun in the drawer when I find it's not there. I grimace, but move slowly. Suddenly I'm on my bed. I'm trying to fight them off and then I hear it. "Sydney!" The voice is extremely agitated. All I can think is _son of a bitch._ I kick at him, mainly for fun. I hear him grunt and I smile wryly. The light comes on and I can see him fully now. He's carrying a pile of clothes and I am momentarily confused.

"For me?" He asks. This makes me laugh. He smiles at me and I think my heart stopped for a moment in time. The smile fades and I am worried again. I open my moth to speak and then his eyes meet mine. "Did I…" His voice trails off and I realize he's talking about the bruises. I get up off of the bed carefully. Mainly because of the pain in my muscles but also so I didn't startle him. I put my hand on his face and I catch his eye. I smile at him sweetly. No words are needed between us. His fingers trail up my arms to my shoulders and his brows furrow. "I didn't…" I put a finger on his lips. My skin is on fire and I shivered underneath his gaze.

He sighs then relaxes. It is this moment that erases all of the pain, all of the questions, all of the uncertainty of my life. We're completely unguarded. He kisses me and the whole world disappears. We're the only ones left in the whole world.

¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸... ¸.•..'

Laying there, I noticed how my body fit perfectly with his. Our hands are intertwined as are our legs. _Perfect. _I never really did care for that word. Really what is perfection? Maybe this is all it was. "I've been thinking." I start out quietly and he places the book he's reading on the nightstand. _His_ nightstand next to _his_ side of the bed. He doesn't speak, let's me gather my thoughts. I close my eyes and he pulls me closer to him. I let myself get lost in his arms for another moment and then belatedly realized that he was still waiting for me. _He was always waiting for me. But for how long?_ I sigh as the thought comes again. I wonder how long I will be enough for him. I wonder how long it will be before he leaves me like the others.

"I want out." My voice is barely above a whisper and I wonder if he's heard me for a moment. He is deathly quiet for a moment and I wonder if he'll even respond.

"Oh my darling Sydney." His voice comes out as a sigh. "They'll never let you leave even if you really meant it." I become indignant at his comment.

"We'll just disappear." I'm begging him now and he knows it.

"They'll follow us." Comes his only reply.

"Let them. I don't care. I want to be with you." I finally look up into his eyes and I see the pain that rarely ever shines through.

"Oh my dearest, darling Sydney." He always says that before he leaves. I choke back the tears. He smiles down at me and then I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen. I look down and there is blood, so much blood. There's a knife there and his hand coming off the handle. He strokes my hair.

"It would never have worked, love."

And with that he is gone.

¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸... ¸.•..'

I wake up in a cold sweat and he is nowhere to be found. Shaking, my hands find my stomach. No knife, no blood. It was all a dream. I sigh as I fall back onto the pillows. I wish he would have been there when I woke up but I knew. The only signs he had been there were a pile of neatly folded clothes on his, now made-up, side of the bed and his scent on his pillow. Every time I hoped it would be different. Every time it ended the same.


	2. Like Tonight

**A/N: This chapter is kind of a filler chapter, some Sarkney fluff. R&R and there will be more updates soon!!**

Sometimes I wonder if the whole thing is just a dream. This thing between him and I. Whenever I can sneak away on missions after we've met and exchanged blows, I go to him. Sometimes he comes to my apartment to find me, but those times are rare. We bruise each other but he bruises me more than physically. It's never just physical between us.

Like tonight. He appears in my kitchen when I come home from work. We go through a routine together, getting ready for bed. He has clothes in the dresser in the spare bedroom and even a drawer in my room. He has his own side of the bed. A spare toothbrush materialized next to mine one day. I smile inwardly. "Tea?" I nod and he slides a cup in front of me. It is on a saucer, he says it's only proper. He sits across from me at the island in the kitchen that he insisted on paying for.

"What's wrong?" I look up at him, almost startled at the question. He is looking at me expectantly. He knows I will not say nothing. I want to because it frustrates him, but I hold back. I let out a sigh. "The dreams again, then?" It's more of a statement then a question. "I think you should see Dr. Barnett at the agency." His voice is quiet, his back to me. I don't get angry this time. The first time I did and we fought. Not physically this time, verbally. We hurt each other with everything we had and I didn't see him for two months. The next time wasn't so bad. But this time I decide to say nothing and he drops the subject.

Later that night we're snuggling in bed, him reading a book and me doing a crossword that I'd missed. He marks his spot with one of his fingers and lets the book fall to his lap slowly. I don't stop working. "I have one too." I raise an eyebrow and put my puzzle down. I'm trying to practice his patience and hold back a quip. "A therapist I mean." I angle my head to look at him, searching for a lie. Even though I know that I wouldn't be able to tell even if he were. "I do. I only see him every so often. It's been about a year or so now since I've seen him. I haven't really needed to, I have my therapy right here." His voice is light as he finishes. "That's why I keep bringing it up. I want you to talk to someone. I know that you can't open up to me…" I open my mouth to speak but he continues. "And that's quite alright. I don't open up to you about things like that either." He looks into my eyes and smiles, almost sadly. "Not because I don't want to, love. Because we don't know how."

The next morning, he is gone. There's no note, no smoke signal, or carrier pigeon. The only thing he leaves behind is his scent and a made up side of the bed. That's all he ever leaves. I get up and move into the kitchen. All of my coffee is gone. That wouldn't be so bad if there hadn't been a full container last night. I open the container to make sure and I can't help but laugh out loud. There are two bags of tea and a slip of paper.

_All of that caffeine first thing in the morning cannot be healthy. _

_J._

I leave the paper in the container and take out a bag of tea. Just as I'm pouring the water into my cup the phone rings.

"Bristow."

"How'd you like your surprise this morning?" I chuckle.

"Well this is certainly different." I know he is smiling now and I bask in the feelings it brings.

"Well I figured we might could shake things up a little. Always with the same routine, it gets boring." I mock gasp at him.

"Are you saying I'm boring you?"

"Quite the opposite my dear." There is a pause and I wonder what he will do next. "Alright, call me when you get off work. You remember…"

"How could I forget? The number just for me." My voice is light and teasing and I know he will take offense.

"You know, I think I should have the same consideration." Again I laugh, knowing our conversation is about to come to an end.

"Always trying to corrupt me." He laughs then too.

"Until the day I die." He sighs and I know we are through for now.

"Until tonight." He says, his voice soft.

"So dramatic." I tease.

"Oh but parting is such sweet sorrow that I say goodbye til it be morrow." I scoff and try to hold the chuckle in.

"Well some of us have to go to work like normal people." When he responds his tone is serious, almost business like.

"Yes well, I can already tell you what your newest assignment will be and then you can spend the day with me. Wouldn't that be grand?" I sigh then. "Maybe one day. Until then my darling Sydney." And then the line goes dead.

Every time I hoped it would be different. Every time it ended the same. The same endearments, all of the sneaking around. The phone rings again and I have a flashback to when Noah was still here. "Bristow." My tone is clipped and business like.

"Hey, Syd. Listen you wanna car pool to work? I can be there in five." I smile.

"Sure thing Weiss. I'll be waiting."

We exchange good byes and five minutes later, true to his word he shows up at my door. "I didn't know you drank tea in the morning." I look down at the travel cup and smile. "It's new." Weiss smiles back and we're off.

Just another day, right?

Wrong.


	3. Forever

_**A/N: ANOTHER DAY, ANOTHER CHAPTER… SE LA VE…**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OR AM AFFILIATED WITH ALIAS**_

_Just another day, right?_

_Wrong._

When we get to work the office is in disarray. Agents flank Weiss immediately and I get a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Two men in suits approach and I feel the strong urge to run. They're looking straight at me but I still don't understand why. Then they walk past me. Weiss is back at my side now, the urge to vomit up my breakfast becoming stronger by every passing second. And you should see the look on his face.

"Syd." He starts to explain things to me, I feel like I'm back in Pre-K. And then the sick feeling gets worse. Before he can explain anything my dad is standing next to me. "We need to talk. Now." I feel like I'm drowning. I have no clue what's going on. Maybe this was some sort of test? I doubt it. I followed Jack into an office, belatedly realizing that it had his name on the door. He pulls out a bug killer and turns it on. "Is there something you want to tell me, Sydney?" I feel like a child again. I cannot help but wonder if he's playing even though I know Jack Bristow _never _plays.

"Not that I can think of." Always the same answer with us. This frustrates him. "Fine. I'll start then. You are going down a very dangerous path." I push back the desire to roll my eyes. The pen in his hand beeps. "See? I don't believe that my contact knew what he was talking about." I nod. "Alright. There should be a briefing shortly. You might want to go straight to your desk." Again I nod. I know there will be something waiting there for me that I won't like. Something that I can't even open or read until I am a safe distance away from everyone.

"Alright." Dixon is starting the briefing and I notice that several of the agents who usually sit in with us aren't there. The sick feeling persists. "You'll all recognize this man as…" The two men in suits bust in, interrupting what Dixon was going to tell us but he doesn't need to inform us of the man's name. It's one I know quite well. The two men sit down at the other side of the table, facing us. "I'd like to introduce to you Mr. Williams and Mr. Fitzpatrick before we go any further." I noticed that his jaw clenched a little when he smiled and he sounded irritated when he finished. "Now you all will recognize this man as Sark."

Well, at least they finally had a briefing at work where I didn't have to feign interest. Weiss comes in last second, looking apologetic. Dixon sighs, clearly frustrated with the whole thing. He takes a deep breath and I can tell he's trying to remain in control. "What's he up to now?" I ask trying desperately to figure out how to help Dixon. And then I remember our conversation this morning.

"_Alright, call me when you get off work. You remember…" He had started_

"_How could I forget, the number you have just for me?"_

"_Until tonight."_

My mind was kicking into overdrive. "So Sydney, wheels up in an hour. Weiss will go with you as back up although I doubt you'll need him but you never know with Sark." He slides Weiss and I a folder. The urge to scream is getting strong. I feel someone pulling on my elbow and I look back. Seeing that it's Weiss, I let myself be led to wherever he wanted to take me.

"Are you alright there Syd? You completely zoned out there for a minute." I paste a smile on my face.

"Yeah, I'm good." He gives me a disbelieving look.

"You know, I was thinking I might go see Barnett." I try again and he nods.

"I think that's a good idea Syd." I nod and smile at him again.

"Anyway, this mission." He sighs and shakes his head. "It's not going to be in and out Syd. It's undercover." Suddenly, it's hard to breathe.

"Undercover?" My voice comes out shaky. He just nods.

"Undercover with Sark? But…" I'm grasping for straws.

"You're supposed to make him believe you're sick of the CIA and you want to work with him." I groan. Why me?

"But…" He just shrugs.

"I'm sorry Syd. You're the only one they can send." I close my eyes, count to ten.

"And you're my backup? For what?" He shrugs and gives me a wide grin.

"I have no freakin' clue." I laugh.

"Alright, I'm going to see Barnett." He nods.

"Go get em."

I knock on the door I've seen many people go through. "Come in." Her voice sounds small through the door but I know better.

"Dr. Barnett. I was wondering…" She looks up from her desk where several folders were spread out.

"Most certainly Sydney. I can make time." Her smile is warm and almost inviting. I walk in more fully and close the door behind me.

"What seems to be the problem?" I sigh.

"Where do I even start?" She chuckles.

"How about at whatever made you come in today?" I know what it was. Sark told me to.

"It's this mission." She nods.

"Tell me about it."

"They want to send me to Sark. Make him believe I've defected and want to work with him."

"Are you going to have a problem doing that?" I compartmentalize the tears.

"No."

I walk straight to my desk and sure enough there is a manila envelope sitting on my desk. It is unmarked and I know it will be from my father. I also know better than to open it right now. One of the men from this morning, Mr. Williams I think, approaches my desk. "Agent Bristow?" I look up from typing my report. "Yes." He doesn't look friendly at all which doesn't surprise me. "I'm Agent Williams." He extends a hand which I shake. I smile at him while trying to wait patiently. "I need you to follow me Miss Bristow." Warily, I stand and make to follow him.

He leads me into a large meeting room and motions towards a chair. Again I try to wait patiently. "This mission they're sending you on, Miss. Bristow." Again he pauses, I'm becoming impatient. "It's not going to be easy. But then again when are any of your missions?" I smile at him, trying to encourage him to continue without having to speak. I didn't trust my voice at the moment. He clears his throat before continuing. "Frankly, we don't have anyone else to send. We need to know what he's up to. Usually he's working for someone as you know." I nod to encourage him again. "However, as of late we have no clue who he's working for or what he's doing. I'm sure you know…"

"That's not good." He chuckles as I finish his sentence. "No. No it's not. You'll be gone for a few months. Everything will be taken care of for you. Go on home and pack." I nod and move to leave. "Oh and Miss. Bristow." I half-way turn. "You can call for extraction if at any point you decide that you can't handle it." I turn to face him fully now. "Trust me, I'm the only one who can." With that I leave.

¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸... ¸.•..'

I get to my apartment and Weiss is there waiting for me outside the door. "I'm all packed. Got anything to eat?" He asks as he follows me inside. I hope that Sark isn't there. That would be hard to explain. "Check the fridge." I call to him as I look through the house. "I'm gonna get a shower before we leave." I hear him tell me to take my time. I turn on the water and pull out my cell phone.

"Hello my darling. You're home early."

"Where are you?" Immediately I felt the mood shift between us.

"My compound." I'm close to tears.

"They're sending me to you." There is silence for a moment.

"And you accepted?"

"I didn't have a choice. Did you want me to let them send someone else?" He sighs then too. Something that I don't think I've heard him do in a while.

"I saw Barnett today." Again the mood shifts.

"Do you feel any better?" I chuckle.

"No. But she made an appointment with me once a week."

"Believe it or not I believe that's a good thing."

"Maybe so. Although I doubt it." Again he sighs.

"When can I be expecting your arrival?" All business again.

"Ten hours tops." Weiss is calling to me now and I hear him sigh over the phone.

"Keep on your toes. We're going to have to make this believable." I lean back against the tub."I was afraid of that."

"How long do I have to keep my hands off of you?" I laugh then.

"Not long I hope." He chuckles.

"Go pack. Hurry here, love." I smile even though he can't see me.

"Yes sir." He laughs.

"Until then my darling Sydney."

"Soft and fluffy." I say before he hangs up, wanting to keep him a little longer. He scoffs.

"I am _not_ under any circumstances soft and fluffy." Again I laugh.

"Uh-huh." And I disconnect the line.

I turn the water off and the blow drier on and call to Weiss five more minutes. I throw some clothes in my bag quickly and walk to the door. "Ready?" He chuckles and nods. "You want to take my car or yours?" I shrugged. "Why not take a cab?" He chuckles behind me. "Of course." He calls for one from his cell. "You ready for this?" I shrug as response. The sick feeling has yet to subside.

The plane lands finally. Two hours later than I told him. "He probably watches the airport." I told Weiss before we got on the plane. So I agreed to take an earlier flight. I had to wait an hour and a half for the new plane and the new arrangements and therefore I was two hours late. Weiss would be two hours behind me. "That's enough time for him to find me. Trust me. He'll find me." Weiss had only nodded. He won't question my judgment and I know it. Neither will the Agency. They'll wonder why they didn't think of it sooner.

There are no crazy disguises, we want him to find me. As soon as I'm off the plane I spot his men. I shake my head and roll my eyes, hoping he's watching. I want him to know how incompetent his choice in goons is. It will irritate him, this amuses me. Outside the airport there is a car waiting and I am flanked by two large men. They speak softly which is almost ironic.

"Come quietly and we won't hurt you miss." I raise an eyebrow but don't move. "Aren't you going to be a gentleman and open my door?" He looks confused. He glances at his partner who shrugs.

"Of course." I offer him a charming smile and a wink.

"You're a doll." I slide into the back of the car and there he is. He's wearing his normal suit and his smirk to match. It's only been twenty-four hours but I couldn't help it.

"How long until we're there?" He regards me for a moment.

"Twenty minutes." I smile and nod, scooting closer to him.

"Think you can wait that long?" He swallows hard and raises and eyebrow.

"I hope so. Where's your backup?" I smile coyly at him.

"Why Mr. Sark what makes you think that I need backup to handle you?" He gives me a half smile and it makes my knees weak.

"How long do we have?" I shrug, noncommittally.

"By now? An hour and a half."

¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸... ¸.•..'

He doesn't look at me the whole ride, doesn't speak. I follow him into the over-sized house at a safe distance. The front door closes and he grabs my hand, pulling me up a staircase that rivaled the Grand Staircase of the Titanic. He turned into what I assumed was the first room he came to. As soon as the door was closed his hands were everywhere, his lips fused to mine.

We're laying there, tangled up in the sheets and he smiles at me. We haven't spoken since I got here. I smile back at him and nestle deeper into his side. It wasn't like how it had been with Vaughn. Vaughn. I realized I hadn't seen him all day. And the sick feeling is back ladies and gentlemen. I sit straight up in bed not caring at the moment that he will be concerned. Before he can ask my cell phone rings across the room. I scurry up out of the bed to retrieve it. It's Weiss.

"Bristow."

"He bought it?"

"As we speak."

"Nicely done. Quick work of it too."

"Don't judge my work before you've seen it."

"I take it he's listening then."

"I like to get my work done quickly but efficiently enough." He chuckles.

"I'll contact you every now and then to check in on you. Not a bad place to be stuck for two months huh?" I swallow the disappointment.

"Do you have eyes on the facility?"

"Of course." I shake my head.

"That'll only make my job harder."

"Alright, I'll cut the safety net. But if you need me…"

"I'll let you know when I'm ready." He sighs.

"Your dad isn't going to like this."

"I don't really care what your employer likes." This makes him laugh.

"I was afraid of that."

"If that's all, then."

"Yeah, for now. Check your E-Mails when you get a chance. I'll contact you through them mostly, phone conversations could be dangerous."

"Always." With that, I disconnect the line.

"That was your backup then?" His voice is light and mocking. "Yes. It was Weiss. I want him alive by the way." He held up his hands in defense. "Whatever you want." He sends me a smile.

"Come back to bed Sydney." I smile at him softly then nod.

"I need a laptop." I say as I'm climbing up next to him and he laughs. "Tomorrow love. We'll take care of everything tomorrow. Right now, let me just enjoy you." I settle back in next to him.

"So, tell me about your mission." I want to laugh at the absurdity of it.

"I thought you just wanted to enjoy me." He half shrugged.

"I have time."

"They want me to make you believe I've deflected and want to work for you." He snorts and I playfully swat his shoulder. "They want to know who you're working for and what you're up to. They expect weekly updates and I'm supposed to check in with Weiss every so often as well." Sark nods.

"I'll take care of his arrangements. Now back to enjoying you." He grins widely at me and kisses me gently.

Hours later, he's giving me a tour of the compound. He leads me through the many rooms and vast hallways telling me the function of every one. "Hungry?" I nod and let him lead me towards what I assume is the kitchen. "Where are the maids?" He stops mid stride. "What?" I look around the house for emphasis. "I assume you have hired help?" He nods the affirmative. "Where are they?" He smiles at me and continues walking. "Making themselves scarce while you're here as per instructions." I nod and keep following him.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook." I inform him as we walk out of the kitchen. He smirks at me. "I am a man of many talents." I laugh then. He leads me out into what I assume is a den of some sort. "So…" I know I have his undivided attention and I hate to ruin the mood, but already he has shifted from Julian to Sark. "I'm afraid I haven't been up to much that you would be interested in. Some new china here, another compound in China, a facility in Rome." He smiles at me disarmingly but I know better than to fall for it. "Who are you working for?" His face is a mask and I know I'll never break it. "Well, doesn't this feel like an interrigation." I shrug. "Plus, the sooner you get that information the sooner you'll leave. I'd prefer to have you here." He leaned back his head against the back of the couch and I sigh. "I can't stay here forever." He doesn't lift his head, his facial expression doesn't change, and the silence overtakes us once again.

I silently beg him to tell me he wants me to stay forever. That he wants to try. Every time I hoped it would be different. Every time it ends the same.


	4. Jaime All Over

**Author's Note: I realized today that the last update I'd had on this story was October of 2008 and I decided enough was enough. Sorry it took so long to update. It's actually one of my favorites, isn't that sad? But I'm excited to be back So here it is, R&R give me some feedback. Love it? Hate it? Ideas for direction? Let me know. **

**~Goodnight and good luck.**

_Just another day right? _

Wrong.

_"I didn't know you knew how to cook." I inform him as we walk out of the kitchen. He smirks at me. "I am a man of many talents." I laugh then. He leads me out into what I assume is a den of some sort. "So…" I know I have his undivided attention and I hate to ruin the mood, but already he has shifted from Julian to Sark. "I'm afraid I haven't been up to much that you would be interested in. Some new china here, another compound in China, a facility in Rome." He smiles at me disarmingly but I know better than to fall for it. "Who are you working for?" His face is a mask and I know I'll never break it. "Well, doesn't this feel like an interrigation." I shrug. "Plus, the sooner you get that information the sooner you'll leave. I'd prefer to have you here." He leaned back his head against the back of the couch and I sigh. "I can't stay here forever." He doesn't lift his head, his facial expression doesn't change, and the silence overtakes us once again._

_I silently beg him to tell me he wants me to stay forever. That he wants to try. Every time I hoped it would be different. Every time it ends the same._

The sunshine that's filtering through the wall-to-ceiling windows of the bedroom warms my bare skin, adding to the body heat that Sark puts off. I snuggle closer to him and look up at his face. He looks so innocent. I want to laugh at the idea that innocent and Sark are going in the same sentence together. "Stop it. That's just strange." His morning voice is deeper and rougher from sleep and for once I see Sark as a normal man and not as perfect as he is when we meet at work. I chuckle and he cracks his eye open to look at me. "Honestly." This only makes me laugh harder. Eventually, he gives in and smiles down at me but it takes a bit of convincing. "You know, I've never seen you in the morning?" His brow creases for a moment, reminding me how young he truly is. I'll get worry lines long before him from that bad habit. "I apologize for the fact that it's true. I only seek to protect you Sydney. Surely you know that by now don't you?" I look away, for fear he might see that I don't. He sighs before he continues. "Oh my darling Sydney. All of these precautions were for you and you alone. That's it. There's nothing here that can change anything between us. That's why I was partially so happy that they were sending you here. That and I finally have some unguarded time with you where you aren't throwing ice picks." I can't hold back my laugh at that.

"But honestly, love. I thought you knew by now. I would hate to think that you doubted my affections for you." I smile up to him, not daring to ask him to put that into words. What we have surely would be enough, wouldn't it?

"I'm hungry." He chuckles and nods.

"Of course you are. Last night probably took a bit out of you?" I give him a wink and couldn't help my response. "Which time?" And much to my amusement, he managed to look slightly embarrassed. "Honestly, Sydney."

¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸... ¸.•..'

And the days flew on. I had almost forgotten that I was here on a CIA sanctioned mission. That Sark was a wanted terrorist in every country imaginable. Except London. He won't let me forget he'd never (apparently) harm his "mother land".

And that's when I remember my manila envelope from LA. From my father. And the sinking feeling returned to the pit of my stomach, making me want to vomit. I go into the room we've been sharing for the past two weeks and open it, making sure I am alone. There are pictures and printed documents along with a hand-written note from my father.

The pictures are of Sark and I, the documents a list of times that they knew we had been together. Two times were even listed that he'd been to my apartment. I sigh as I unfold the note from Jack.

The first line was struck through.

_**Sydney,**_

_**I want you to know...**_

_**I was in a relationship with your mother for a long time. I even attempted to pursue one with Irina, even though I knew she wasn't Laura anymore. As painful as it was to admit, I got played. Twice. Stabbed in the back and heartbroken. I thought you would have learned from all of this with my example, added to working for Arvin Sloane and losing Danny, and then that little affair with Vaughn. But Sark is different from all of these men. He is infinitely more dangerous, trained by your mother. Did you forget that? He may have grown up fatherless, but he certainly did not grow up motherless as you did. Listen to me, Sydney. I am your father and I have been in your position. If I found this, how long do you think it's going to be before someone else does? Be careful Sydney. Be in touch soon. I want to know you're alright.**_

_**~Jack**_

At first I feel anger bubble up at the fact that he implied that I hadn't grown up fatherless or that I was going down the same path. But it reminded me that I was on a mission. I had to find out what Sark was up to. And then, speaking of the devil, he walked into the room. I must've looked a bit put off because he stopped inside the doorway and spoke. "I thought we were past knocking to see if the other was decent." He was trying to make a joke but I wasn't in the mood for his humor tonight. "Alright, what have you got that's gotten you all riled up?" I shove everything back into my bag before he gets close enough but there is really no need to lie. "A note from my father." He nods, expecting me to continue. "He's worried about me going to Barnett. He doesn't seem to think I'm mental." That seems to put him at ease and he laughs. "Honestly, I'm surprised you went. Pleasantly so though." He sits down next to me and wraps an arm around me. "The dreams don't seem to be as bad." I nod. "I'd like to take a bit of credit for that. You've been much more relaxed here, haven't you." I nod.

"That's not always a good thing Sark. You let your guard down bad stuff happens." His icy blue eyes are masked now and I know I've said the wrong thing. "Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes. Wear something nice please." And with that, he left me. I found a lovely dress hanging in the closet and of course it was the perfect size. I slipped it on and headed downstairs....

**TBC**

A/N: Sorry to leave it that way.. just wanted an update to keep you guessing :)

don't worry, another update will be up soon :)


	5. 6

Want to know what I've been up to lately? Trying my hand at something of my own. Want to check it out? Check out my profile on the sister site fiction

Here's the link to the new story: .com/s/2815187/1

Check out Webook, a new way to read and rate original ideas and keep a look out for mine! J

Keep R&Ring and more updates will be up soon!

Thanks!

~P.


	6. Oh

**Title: **Sleeping With the Enemy

**Chapter 5: Oh...  
**

**Disclaimer: **This story is for entertainment purposes only. The characters herein are the property of J.J. Abrams, Touchstone Television, and Bad Robot.

**Author's Note: **So one of my new goals (I don't do the whole resolution thing) is to update my stories at least once a month. So at least that way I'll be writing. I do miss it so! I just updated another fic of mine, DANCING IN THE DARK. If you're a Gilmore Girl fan, check it out : ) I also updated my other Sarkney fic NUMB, check it out! So, three down and fifteen more to go! Hehe

Thanks for reading, you guys are awesome! :)

* * *

_¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸... ¸.•..'_****

The tingling sensation in her legs was not only making her nervous it was just plain annoying. She'd been crouched in this position for fat too long. At the sound of approaching footsteps she readied her gun. Who else would it be? And this was payback. She was a little old for revenge to be her driving force so she told herself it wasn't about that. She didn't want to kill him. Much. At the moment. That could all change in the blink of an eye or him opening his big mouth. Whichever came first. She could all but see his face in her mind and for a moment she almost felt guilty. She repressed the feeling and as he rounded the corner she muttered underneath her breath, "Say hello to my little friend."

He rounded the corner cautiously, his weapon ready in case she'd heard him coming. He really might be losing his touch as shed taunted him just hours before. He turned the corner quickly hoping to shoot first. _Better the shooter than the shootee, _Irina always said. There was something that would fire Sydney up for sure. He smiled as her face came into his mind's eye. And then from out of nowhere a shot rang out from somewhere behind him and red spattered the walls around him. There was pain in his abdomen. That he could handle. The pain in his heart at the sight of Sydney there on the other side of the barrel? That, he could not.

**THREE DAYS EARLIER:**

After their dinner that night, things had been so tense between them thanks to what she had said that morning. She hadn't meant to… alright, so she most certainly _had_ meant to imply what she was trying to say, but she hadn't meant to put him so on edge. The dinner consisted of light chit chat and then he told her he was taking a leave for a few days but he would return soon and not to worry, it was nothing the CIA should know about. She _seriously_ doubted that. But she had nodded like a good girl and called Weiss the way he knew she would and told him that Sark was leaving and needed to be tailed. She knew Weiss was in no danger and there was nothing to worry about putting him on Sark's trail. He had left without another word to her, leaving her alone with the help and her laptop trying desperately not to worry about two of the people who had become closest to her since Francie's death. **_Francie, _**_how long has it been since you crossed my mind my sweet friend? And here I am… _She sighed and shook her head. There was no stopping this train wreck from happening and he was nowhere to save her as per usual. _Fine, _she thought, _I can save myself. _And that's when she found the security measures he'd put in place.

She had counted ten cameras around the top floor alone, twelve on the second, and at least fifteen on the bottom floor. When she had taken most of them out she found a secret door leading down to what she assumed was a basement. She knew she shouldn't, she knew he would be mad. _Very _mad. But she just couldn't help herself. She picked the lock and let herself in. There wasn't much there to see but she could tell that this floor of the compound had been cleaned out, and recently. She followed some wires and found the central surveillance room with the monitors and no doubt where he kept the old tapes. She found the ones from the past week and found footage of them together and after watching eight hours straight, found not much else. Nothing to point to where he'd gone or what he was doing.

Faith. Faith and Trust. That's what relationships are all about. Sydney snorted. _Relationship, yeah right. The man is practically incapable. _There was nothing worse than finally realizing that the distrust that surrounded the rest of her life had finally reached her here. She was supposed to be safe here. And it was there that Sydney Bristow broke down.

_¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸... ¸.•..'_

An hour later when her cell phone rang she realized that she was still there in the basement and she had no clue when Sark would be back. She jerked her phone out and flipped it open quietly. "Sydney, heads up. There's a big truck headed your way." Her brain was still muddled.

"Weiss? A truck? What?" Complete sentences apparently were escaping her.

"Focus damnit! A semi is headed your way. Wherever you are, get out!" There was panic in his voice and that she could respond to. She sprinted upstairs and locked the door back behind her. She turned the cameras back on and started going through a routine that she had seen herself perform on the cameras. It was kind of funny watching yourself sink into a comfort zone so quickly. There was movement downstairs and a lot of it, too much for her not to notice. Was she supposed to know something was going on? Surely not. She started to move back towards the door when she heard the front door open and her red flag went straight up. He wasn't supposed to be home yet. It hadn't even been 24 hours. Weiss should have seen someone coming. Weiss! He was trailing Sark! _Oh God, Sydney, get it together! _And she pulled out her weapon.


End file.
